Patners
by Depression is a bitch
Summary: Deku and ochako are partners for a group project deku wantto go farther thank friends so he asks denki and todoroki for help but things go a litte sideways ( lemon?)


Writers note: IM SORRY FOR THIS STORY IT IS RATED FOR MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY, IT IS NOT QUITE A LEMON BUT THEY DO HAVE SEX THANK YOU

urakas POV *

" ok class we are doing a class project, you will need partners" mr Aizawa started

Sero and denki started giggling fist bumping each other

" I WILL PICK YOUR PARTNERS !" He yelled at the two boys

Oh no please don't put me with Deku I'll never get anything done! I crossed my fingers

dekus POV *

Mr Aizawa started naming off names of people

" Momo and Todoroki"

" denki and jiro "

He must be putting people in different gender groups ( boy-girl)

I really hope I get uraka she is so pretty and brave an- I mean I don't like her or anything she is just a friend! I noticed my face heating up and urakas too she was looking at me I quickly looked away

I look at her and she is crossing her fingers, does she want me too? I mean if she did I wouldn't care WERE JUST FRIENDS!

" bakougo and Mina " mr Aizawa said

" and finally midoria and Ochako "

YES!! I mean ok, I'm fine with that

urakas POV *

NO NO NO NO NO NO IM GONNA BE TO DISTRACTED! THIS IS A DISASTER!!

" h-hey uraka" Deku asked tapping my shoulder his face a little red

" yup..who me?" I answered my face about to explode of how red it is

dekus POV *

" so where do you wanna go for studying? I asked

" uhh we can just go to your face.. I mean house" she stuttered blushing a lot

A girl at my house omg I can't do this

I quickly turn around to make a group chat of the boys i thought could help me in my class

Todoroki

Denki

Sero

Bakougo

Kirishima

Minetta

Deku: uhh so uraka wants to go to my house to study

Todoroki: what kind of study

Denki: Todoroki you sly dog are you " studying " with Momo tonight? *wink wink*

Todoroki: I meant for which class idiot!

Minetta: your having a girl in your room! And she is gonna be there a while! Lucky bastard! If I were you I would clean up all your nerd toys and make it sexy in there

Minetta was kicked out of the group chat

Bakougo: this is dumb!

Bakougo left the group chat

Kirishima: wait

Kirishima left the group chat

Midoria: were studying for me Aizawa partner thing

Todoroki: oh yea your partners

Midoria: she is staring at me what do I say!!!

Todoroki: say yes if you like her then say yes

Midoria: I don't like her!!!!

Todoroki: well you are partners.. how do you know if she likes you what if she just wants a good grade?

Midoria: I never said she liked me either

Todoroki: well she never will if you don't answer

urakas POV *

He has been on his phone for a while should we not go to his house?

" we can always go to mine?" I blurted out blushing like crazy

Deku got really panicked and typed even faster on his phone

dekus POV *

Deku: SHE JUST ASKED ME IF I WANTED TO GO TO HER HOUSE INSTEAD!!!

Todoroki: what's the difference?

Deku: do you even have emotions!?!

Todoroki: just say " either is fine then ask when"

Deku: ok

urakas POV *

" uh either is dine... I'm mean fine.. either is fine, when? " Deku stuttered blushing

" I'm free t-tonight " I blushed looking into his eyes

He broke the eye contact and started running home

" Bye uraka" he said his voice weak

" see you later at your house" I screamed hoping he would hear

dekus POV *

I started to cry and I don't know why did I like uraka? No I don't like uraka I'm just nervous around girls that are pretty nice sweet and brave an- anyways I have to clean up my room so she doesn't think I'm crazy over all might

I started collecting boxes from the garage and putting the all might posters and action figures and bedspread and changing my computer backdrop and my phone lock and home screen I went to the extra closet to get different bedspread when my mom caught me

" what are you doing dear?" She asks

" uhh a girl is coming over.." I said

" oooooh for what" she taunted

" studying mom studying " i said

" well just in case something happens im gonna be at a wine tasting with mai " she said grabbing her coat " I won't be back till tomorrow I'm staying at Mai's for the night"

" mom nothing will happen we just have a group project together!" I said

" then why are you cleaning up all your toys if she is just a friend?" She said leaving the house

" ugh WERE JUST FRIENDS!!"

urakas POV *

" oh hi uraka " inku said to me walking to her car

" his mom won't be here? " I said blushing

I knock on the door and heard a ot of rustling in the house until the door swung open

Deku was standing there is his school uniform looking Handsome I couldn't help but to blush and smile

dekus POV *

She is standing there in her school uniform so pretty I'm in awe when she shows me her beautiful cheery smile I mean I don't like her or anything she just is pretty- I mean we are here to study

I let her in and we walk to my room

" honestly I'm surprised I thought you were going to have a bunch of posters and action figures of all might" she said with a giggle

Damn! she knows me too well

" well I guess not" she said sitting on my bed I feel a chill go down my spine when she lays down

I text the group chat again

Deku: she is laying down in my bed

Denki: bro! What are you doing?

Deku: nothing she layed down by her self

Todoroki: well if your there to study then study

Deku: ok thanks Todoroki

Todorokis POV*

Private message between denki and Todoroki

Todoroki: he likes her no matter how hard he tried to convince us he likes her

Denki: it's so obvious

dekus POV *

" s-so we gonna study or.." I started

" uh" she said standing up next to me

" well the proj- " I was cut off by uraka pressing her lips agains mine

I was caught by surprise but I didn't want it to stop I always say I don't like her but I am questioning it now

She pulled away

urakas POV *

" I'm sorry... I didn't mean too" I said embarrassed

" it's fine.. I liked it.." he said scratching the back of his head

" really?" I said putting my hair behind my ears

" are you hungry.. I can get us something to eat " Deku said blushing

" sure.." I said sitting on his bed

He left the room and I didn't know what to do I really liked the kiss I want to do it again did he really like it or was he just saying that so it wasn't awkward

dekus POV *

Group chat

Deku: ok she just kissed me and I'm freaking out because I liked it and I don't know what to do

Todoroki: called it

Denki: well what are you gonna do now

Deku: well we can't study it would be too awkward

Deku: ok I was about to walk back in the room and she has her shirt off I quickly ran to the kitchen before she noticed me

Denki: wait bra or no bra

Deku: she had a bra on

Denki: what is she doing?

Deku: idk I'll go ask

urakas POV *

" uhh.. why don't you have a shirt on" Deku said at the door way blushing

" oh sorry it was hot in here and I just this was the only thing I could think of" I stuttered blushing a lot

I started putting my shirt back on

" you don't have too" Deku said with a small smile and blushing

I froze in place thinking about what Deku just said

" uh ok..." I said blushing a lot

I froze again when I realized Deku was taking his shirt off too

" now we're even" he said putting his shirt on the ground

" wow your ripped" I said covering my mouth realizing what I said

" oh I'm sorry it's just that you- " I started until I was cut off by Deku

" thanks" he said

dekus POV *

On the outside I'm fine but I am freaking out on the inside. Can believe we're halfway naked talking to eachother am I a perv for thinking I want to go farther than kissing?

All I can think about is her skirt bouncing everytime she takes a step

She ran up to me and started kissing me I wasn't complaining just figuring out what should happen right now

She stopped for a second

" can we try something? Dirty but not that dirty.." she said blushing

" like what?" I said completely going along with it

" like making out with just our underwear and bra" she suggested

" sure" I watched as she pulled down her skirt

I pulled off my pants

urakas POV *

Deku pulled of his pants and reavealed his green boxers

I pushed him on the bed and sat on him so our underwear were touching I leaned down and kissed him on the lips he smiled then flipped over he was on top

He kissed my neck all the way down to my chest

dekus POV *

She whispered in my ear " take off my bra"

I was stunned by what she said but followed through with it

I unhooked it and threw it across the room

" you can touch them I won't be mad" she said sitting on top of me

I decided to lay next to her

" are you sure you want to go that way" I asked

" yes" she said

urakas POV *

I could feel Deku shaking as he touched my chest but I could tell he enjoyed it

I got up and put on my bra

" I should get home, this was fun, we should do it again" I said grabbing my clothes

" well my mom won't be home until tomorrow, can you just stay here and cuddle" Deku said sitting up

" yea I would like that " I said

" but first I need to tell my mom I'm gonna stay the night at a friends house

Texting Mina

Uraka: I'm spending the night with Deku can you cover for me if I tell my mom I'm at your house

Mina: oooh spill the details

Uraka: I will tomorrow

Mina: I'll cover for you my mom and dad are not here so it's a good cover story

Mina: I would never suspect you to be the scandalous type

dekus POV *

Group chat

Deku: soo something happened and she is staying the night over

Denki: ooh did you do it

Deku:well we made out in our underwear

Denki: BRA OR NO BRA?

Deku: no bra

Todoroki: damn man that fast

Deku: idk it just happened

Denki: did you touch them?

Deku: maybe I don't think she will want me to tell you about everything

Denki : damn Izuku is getting more than both of us combined

Todoroki: that's what you think

urakas POV *

We cuddled together for hours I didn't want to go home I wanted to stay here forever

" I love you uraka" Deku said kissing my forehead

I blushed

" I love you too" I said blushing uncontrollably

" so are we boyfriend and girlfriend now?" Deku asked

" I like to think so" I said

He kissed me again on the lips I blushed

dekus POV *

The next day I woke up cuddled next to uraka she was so cute her head was nuzzled in between my chin and my chest and her leg was wrapped around me

I didn't want to wake her up so I carefully lifted her leg and quietly opened the door

" where are you going?" She asked reaching out for my hand

" we have school" I answered

" why didn't you wake me up?" She asked sitting up

" you looked so cute I didn't want to disturb your sleep" I said

She blushed getting up off the bed

I put on my pants shirt and tie

She put on her skirt shirt and tie

And we walked to school

urakas POV *

When we got to school all I could see was sero and denki looking at me or more specifically my body I knew Deku told somebody but why them at least not minetta

" hey uraka so you and Deku did it last night" minetta said standing behind her

" what no no he told you what" I stuttered

" yes, but no, technically no but yes" I said

" no one told me , you and Deku partners for something you like him he likes you it obviously happened " minetta said

I just walked away and stood by Mina

Mina was talking to someone so I just stood there waiting for her to be done all I could think about was Deku I started blushing seeing him talking to Todoroki

" ooh blushing you must really love him" Mina said breaking my stare at Deku

" uhhh yea" I said blushing

"Tell me everything that happened!" Mina said exitedly

" ok well, first I kissed him" I started

" ooh you kissed him what how" Mina said

" I just went up to him and kissed him" I explained

" then he said he liked the kiss then he went into the kitchen and it was hot in his room so I took off my shirt because I didn't know what else to do" I said

" did he catch you" Mina said sitting on the desk

" uhh yeah he saw me with my shirt off I tried to put it back on but he told me to keep it off" I said blushing a little bit

" then what happened " Mina said eagerly

" he took off his shirt too and he is soo ripped " I said

" then we started kissing and all the other stuff " I quickly said

" did you go all the way? " Mina asked

" no just underwear " I said

" bra?" Mina asked

" no " I said blushing like crazy

" uraka!!! You dirty girl" Mina said looking at Deku

" uhh I forgot one thing..." I said

" what?" Mina said

" I think Deku told denki and sero about this because thy were staring at me all day" I told her

" gross" Mina said "pervs"

" me and Deku cuddled all night I want to do it again but his mom will be there and my mom won't let me spend the night twice with you" I said

Minettas POV*

I hate them!! the way uraka reacted to me talking about her and Deku it's sure that they did it the dumb boys kicked me out of the group chat and won't talk to me about it the only way I'll hear about what they did is to find out my self

" mr Aizawa I don't feel good can I go home?" I asked

" well you don't do anything anyway so why not go away!" Mr Aizawa said pointing toward the door

I left school and had my goals set I need to bye a security camera and put it in Izuku and urakas rooms so if they go to his or her house I be able to see it no matter what

Got the cameras

I walked to Izuku house climbed through the window and put it in the right corner on the ceiling

I did the same to urakas room but in the left side

dekus POV *

" hey d-deku " I heard uraka say coming after me

" what's up ur-" I was cutoff when

Uraka kissed me

We had only been kissing for a few minutes but it felt like forever

I never want the kisses to stop with her

I realized everyone around us was looking

" can we do the you know thing tonight?" She asked

I knew what she was talking about, I just didn't know if my mom will be home

" I want to uraka but my mom will be home" I said

bzzzzz*

" oh it's my mom" uraka said

" she said she will be out of town for a week with my dad, soo my place..." she said

" I'll be there" I said exitedly

Text between uraka and Deku

Deku: I'll be there in an hour

Uraka: I have a surprise for you...

Deku: can't wait

dekus POV *

OMG SHE HAS A SURPRISE IM SCARED SHOULD I KNOW WHAT IT IS SHOULD I LIKE IT IM SCARED!!

( what minetta sees on the cameras)

Uraka getting undress from behind starting with shirt then tie skirt bra underwear

She goes to her closet which is directly below the camera she finds the surprise and gets dressed

She hears a doorbell ring she assumes it is Deku ( which it is)

" come in I'm in my bedroom" she yells

She lays seductive on the bed waiting for Deku to come in

dekus POV *

" come in I'm in my bedroom" uraka yells

I come in her house go down the hall to see a room with the door open I walk inside and see uraka laying on the bed in bright pink lingerie with a frilly skirt and tight at the top I start blushing uncontrollably

She stands up and runs and jumps on to me I catch her and we start kissing

I haven't felt like this kissing her before but I like it we fall back onto the bed she sitting on me she takes off my shirt and tie and I'm going with it

She is screaming my name and running her fingers through my hair and it feels good

I flip her over and she takes off my pants

" Deku! Deku! Deku! Deku!" She calls out

I start kissing her again going down her neck to her chest

I take off her lingerie and start kissing her breast's

Now she is on top of me and kissing me she least forward so my face is near her chest

" should we go all the way?" I ask gasping for air

" yes" she whispers in my ear giving me chills down my spine

I take off her panties with my teeth and Take off mine

" Deku!" Uraka screams in enjoyment

She moans as I start humping her

" Deku don't ever stop!" She screams

I kiss her lips then continue

She screams my name and I am loving it

" uraka?" We hear a voice yell

" wait here" she says to me as she grabs a robe and opens the door

I find a blanket to cover my self

urakas POV *

I walk down the halls trying to fix my messed up hair

" oh hey Todoroki and Momo what are you doing here?" I ask

"I just wanted to know if your still having that slumber party tomorrow night " Momo asked

" oh yea all, the girls are coming" I say

" well what are you doing today uraka" Todoroki asks

" we..I am just by mys-" I stop seeing that Todoroki is looking at Deku who is standing behind me I blush from embarrassment

" oh hey Izuku, I see bye" Todoroki said closing the door

" how many people did you tell!!" I yelled

" none!!... fine Todoroki and denki only them though"Deku said

" I would be mad if you weren't so cute " I said hugging him

" so do you just wanna cuddle now and watch a movie?" Deku asks

" that sounds great!" I say kissing him

We both put our underwear and I put my bra on then we lay in the bed

dekus POV *

I watch as she falls asleep in my arms how could I be so lucky so have her

She is curled up and my arm is around her and she is pressed against me I can feel her warmth

I kiss her one last time then get snuggled up and fall asleep

the next morning *


End file.
